Among the goals of this project are to describe adult age differences and changes in memory and learning performance and to investigate psychological processes underlying such age-related performance. This year, four memory measures were analyzed together with response-time measures to compare the age correlations for men and women and to determine the degree to which these correlations with memory were attributable to rate of information processing. The age correlations were similar in magnitude for men and women; and very little of these correlations were attributable to measures of information processing rate.